Holly Newman (City Girls)
Holly Newman is a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Holly is represented by actress Rachel Melvin . ''Rachel Melvin ''is famous for her role as Chelsea Brady on Days of our Lives, Rachel was nominated twice for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series for her role as Chelsea in 2008 and 2009. After leaving Days in 2009, Rachel went on to guest star in Heroes, House MD, Castle and Good Luck Charlie. Rachel has starred in films such as Girlfriend and Seven Deadly Sins and is due to star in 2014's Dumb and Dumber To. You can follow actress Rachel Melvin on Twitter Casting When planning began back in 2008 for the new London based drama series, there were many casting ideas for the three main roles of Izzie, Holly and Ashley. The actresses considered for the role of Holly were Christie Hayes (Home and Away), Mackenzie Mauzy (The Bold & The Beautiful) and Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (The Bold & The Beautiful). Watching the chemistry between Shelley Hennig and Rachel Melvin on Days of our Lives made me really imagine Rachel in the role of Holly. What's interesting is that Jacqueline MacInnes Wood later joined City Girls in Season Two as Holly's younger sister Nicole. Characterisation and Backstory Holly's bright and bubbily personality hides the scars of her dysfunctional childhood. In the middle of a painful battle between her divorcing parents, Holly faced every child's nightmare as her parents couldn't bare to be around each other leading to her father Mark walking out of her life for good. Fractured by her upbringing, Holly longs for the family life that she missed out on, but the twists and turns in Holly's life threatens to destroy her. Holly has not seen or heard from her father Mark since she was thirteen years old and her younger sister was ten, Holly harbours a lot of bitterness against her father. Season One In the first ever episode of City Girls, Holly discovered she was pregnant by her older (absent) boyfriend Shane Cassidy. Holly hid her pregnancy from her friends, but eventually confided in Izzie, who tried her best to support her friend. Holly and Ashley's storylines soon interwined together. In another shocking twist, which led to a second special two hander episode, this time between Holly and Ashley. It was revealed that one of Ashley's clients Simon was in fact Shane, the father of Holly's baby. Ashley blew Holly's world apart with this news leading to an explosive confrontation and a fall down the stairs for Holly. After Holly's miscarriage, her friendship with Ashley suffered until Ashley's tragic injury brought them back together. Holly briefly reunited with Shane, much to Ashley's disgust. However, when Shane's wife and family were revealed, Holly banished Shane from her life for good. Holly was almost killed by a fire, but was saved by close friend Jack Foster. Holly's devastation over her suspcions that Shane tried to kill her led to a drunken Holly falling into bed with Jack. Season Two Holly Newman couldn't believe it when she woke up next to her best friend Jack Foster. She was even more stunned when she realised that he didn't even remember their one night stand. Jack and his girlfriend Sammy Davis reunited, but when he remembered the truth about his one night stand, he was mortified. Holly's weakness for an older man struck again as Holly fell for her university lecturer Tom Holden. Holly and Tom seemed to be the perfect couple until their relationship was exposed thanks to Sammy who had vowed revenge after discovering Holly's one night stand with Tom. Tom lost his career and took his anger out on Holly, beginning a long running domestic violence storyline. Readers were left shouting out 'No' as Tom proposed to Holly during the Season Two finale. Season Three Readers were shocked to find Holly had agreed to marry her violent boyfriend Tom, season three focused on the escalating violence that Holly suffered at Tom's hands. Izzie's friend and secret brother Jake Garrison was suspcious of Tom's treatment of Holly, having grown up in a violent home. But despite repeated beatings and even a hospitalisation, Holly felt responsible for Tom losing his job and was determined to marry him. The last few episodes of season three focused on Holly's storyline. A battered and bruised Holly ended up sleeping with Jake on her hen night, but despite his attempts, she refused to change her mind about marrying Tom. On the day of the wedding, Jake revealed the truth to Izzie, but even Izzie and Ashley couldn't get Holly to change her mind. As Holly went to say her vows, she found the strength to say no and she left him at the alter. But the drama wasn't over as Tom held Holly and Ashley hostage. Holly found the power to fight back and the girls saved themselves from a crazed Tom who was eventually arrested and charged. The season finale ended with a cliff hanger as it was revealed that one of the three girls was pregnant. Season Four Season Four saw Holly struggle to come to terms with her recovery from her domestic violence ordeal, her relationship with Jake was in tatters as she continued to push him away. Eventually she pushed too hard and Jake left London behind, Holly was hurt and ended up seeking solace in one night stands. However, in wake of John Roberts cancer and death, Jake returned with a new lady on his arm. Holly's one night stand with brother-in-law Jack came back to haunt Holly as Nicole overheard her talking to Ashley. Holly was devastated by Nicole's anger and feels guilty that they couldn't make up before Nicole's horrifying accident which left her in a coma. Holly battled with her jealousy of Jake's relationship with Chrissie James throughout the last part of Season Four, however after Jake was involved in a car crash, Holly declared her love and Jake asked her to marry him. Season Five Season Five is due to begin in June 2014, it is set four years after the Season Four Finale. Only Shelley Hennig (Izzie), Rachel Melvin (Holly) and Julie Marie Berman (Ashley) have been confirmed to return.